<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An overly concerned sister-in-law by tinklytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174704">An overly concerned sister-in-law</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea'>tinklytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Cum Fetish, F/M, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be the one and only time I ever wrote a "serious" script. No one's ever filled it. :')</p><p>Anyways, a very "concerned" woman thinks that her sister isn't ready for the responsibilities of motherhood, and decides that the best way to ensure that she doesn't become a mother too soon is to give her husband the GLUCK GLUCK 9000 to ensure that he's too... "drained" to get anyone pregnant.</p><p>Man, now that I write it like that, it doesn't sound serious at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An overly concerned sister-in-law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] An overly concerned sister-in-law [blowjob][cum fetish][cheating]</p><p>[NOTE: If there's anything you want to change, go ahead :D]</p><p>Look, there's something I've been meaning to bring up with you. As your sister-in-law, there's something I've been concerned about... it's about your wife.</p><p>No, she's not in any kind of trouble. It's just that... well, lately, I think she's been kind of obsessed with the idea of... you know, getting pregnant. I don't know how much she's discussed it with you, but every time she and I talk, she just keeps on bringing it up.</p><p>Now, I don't want to speak badly of my own little sister, but... she's just not ready for children! You know what I'm talking about, don't you? Yeah... I think you do. Look, she's a very sweet girl, really, but she's just not ready to be a mother. Not yet.</p><p>Why am I bringing this up? Well, tonight... she says tonight is the time of month when she's most... fertile. She's planned it all out: she's going to put on some sexy outfit, do her best to get you all worked up, and then she's going to pull you into bed with her and, well, have her way with you until she's sure you've gotten her pregnant. And she's going to do it several times tonight just to make sure you get the job done.</p><p>No, sweetie, I don't think you can talk her out of it. She is going to have unprotected sex with you no matter what. You know how she is; once she becomes determined to do something, she's absolutely going to do it, and she's sneaky enough and persuasive enough to pull it off. It, uh... kind of runs in the family.</p><p>What can you do? Well, that's why I'm here. Because the only way to avoid getting her pregnant is if you've run out of sperm before tonight. You can't pump her womb full of your spunk if you've run out of spunk, right?</p><p>[giggling] What, are you embarrassed? Is it weird to hear your sister-in-law talking about your sperm?</p><p>Well, sweetie, I'm going to do more than just talk about it. I'm here to take your sperm.</p><p>I mean it. I'm not kidding. [pause] Oh, honey, it's not cheating. I'm not going to fuck you... now THAT would be cheating. But I can think of other ways for me to get your spunk.</p><p>Look, I know it sounds weird, but think about it rationally. There's no way you can jerk off so much that you run out of cum before tonight. And I don't think you should go ask someone else to help you... I think we should, you know, "keep it in the family." Besides, since I'm the one who brought this up, I think it's only right that I help you take care of things.</p><p>Shh, it's OK. Here, just sit on the couch, and let me take care of you. There, that's it. Let's just get rid off these pants... and pull off your boxers- WELL. Hello there. I think I definitely made the right choice. I mean, you made the right choice. Mm-hmm. This is some really nice, uh... baby-making equipment. It's just the perfect size for me, and the perfect shape, and it just looks so... suckable.</p><p>There, just spread your legs wider... let me get at those balls. Mmm, they feel really full. Have you not cum recently? Is my sister making you save up all your cum for tonight? Well, that won't do at all... don't worry, sweetie, I'll make sure these full balls get the draining they deserve. But first... let me taste them...</p><p>[sucking noises yay]</p><p>Oh, they do feel really full. You need to cum... and soon, don't you? Your balls have made so much sperm, and all that cum is just ready to launch out and make a sticky mess, isn't it? Don't worry, honey, I'll take it all. [giggling] And it looks like your cock got even harder while I was sucking on your balls. And it looks like you've got some precum leaking out of the slit... I just need to taste it...</p><p>[licking noises] </p><p>Oh yeah. Your precum tastes so good... I need more. I'm going to tease more of it out of you. I'm going to just stick my tongue out and tease that spot right under the slit. I want you to leak more precum for me. I want your precum to leak out of your tip and right onto my tongue.</p><p>[more licking~]</p><p>Oh, honey, your cock is twitching. Does that feel good? What if I take just the head into my mouth, and bathe it in my saliva? [sucking]</p><p>Do you like how I swirl my tongue everywhere? I want to find all your sensitive spots, honey. Can you feel as I lick under the slit, and around the rim? Does that make you want to cum? Does my hot little mouth make you want to spurt your cum for me? </p><p>It's alright. You can cum anytime you want. I want you to. I want to feel your cock twitch and your body tremble as I make you cum. I want to feel you go over the edge and cum hard for me, and give me every last drop.</p><p>Now, sweetie, I'm going to take you deeper. I want to take you as deep as I can, until you're in my throat and my lips are wrapped tight around the base of your dick. Just lean back and let me do all the work. Just relax while your sister-in-law sucks your cock.</p><p>[lots of sucking / deepthroating noises]</p><p>Oh yes, moan for me. I want to hear you moan, I want to hear you whimper, I want you to grunt as you fuck your cum into my mouth. I want you to pump your cum into my mouth. I want you to spurt it all into my mouth like it's a warm, wet, willing cunt.</p><p>It's so naughty, isn't it? Your wife wanted you to fuck all this precious, potent sperm into her fertile pussy... but instead you're going to spurt it all into my mouth. Instead of giving her a baby, you're just going to make me take all your spunk into my throat and down my tummy.</p><p>And you know what? Maybe it's wrong, but it turns me on so much. It's making me so wet to think that this cum was meant for my sister, but instead... instead I'm going to swallow it. I'm going to eat your cum. I want to take all the sperm that your wife was going to get, and I want to swallow it all down my greedy little throat. I'm going to devour all that potent sperm.</p><p>Does that turn you on, sweetie? Does it turn you on to know that you're going to feed your spunk to me? I think it does. I can feel how hard you've gotten in my mouth. I can feel your cock twitching as you're getting closer. It's alright, I want you to release that sticky load of your cum inside my mouth. I'm going to take it all down my throat. You're going to feel me milk every last ounce of your cum from you with my mouth.</p><p>Oh yes, I can feel it... you're really close now, aren't you? You're just about ready to give it to me. Sweetie... here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take you as deep as I can, and  I'm going to hold my lips tightly around the base of your cock to make sure that not a single drop of your cum escapes from my mouth. And then I want you to give me every drop of your cum. Every last bit of sperm that my sister wanted, I'm going to take it all for myself. I'm going swallow it all, and I'm not going to leave behind any for my sister to get pregnant with.</p><p>Are you ready, sweetie? Just relax and let me have it all. Let me take your cum from you. Give me every drop of your spunk. Waste your sperm in my mouth and let me eat it all up.</p><p>[lots of sucking + deepthroating noises]</p><p>[swallowing action :3]</p><p>Mmm... that a lot of cum. Looks you really needed that. And it looks like there's still a little more on the tip... [sucking] Aww, what's the matter? Are you sensitive now? Did I make your poor penis all sensitive? Poor baby... I know it's too much, but I just need to be thorough and make sure I got it all... [light sucking noises]</p><p>[giggling] Looks like that really took a lot out of you, didn't it? Tell you what... I'll get you some water, and then we can take a little break before we go again.</p><p>Oh, did you think we were done? Oh, no, sweetie... I'm going to make sure I get ALL of your cum. There can't be any left for my sister tonight. I have to make sure you don't get her pregnant.</p><p>[kiss] Shh, just relax. I'm doing all of this for your sake. It's all for the benefit of you and your wife. And... well... maybe a little for me too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>